Entre el y la pared
by LiiArz
Summary: Cualquiera que la viera pensarían que solo esta aburrida, pero alguien que de verdad la conociera, notaria una pizca de furia en sus ojos - aunque “pizca” no llega a la palabra adecuada - la chica se encontraba totalmente furiosa. Es decir, cómo es posible que la pusieran en ese tipo de situación a ella./– Entonces queda definido, la boda será dentro de un mes – afirmó Lydia.


¡Hola gente!

Como notarás soy totalmente nueva en este "foro" nunca escribí algo sobre Pandora Hearts pero me he animado a hacerlo. Verán desde que vi el anime y leí el manga… siempre tuve un gusto particular en esta pareja. Graciosamente me encantan "extrañas" parejas, en fin.

Este fic se desarrolla en el mismo mundo fantasía pero a la vez no.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos o recuerdos_

 **Resaltó de alguna acción, palabra o situación**

ლ(́౪‵ლ)

Una chica cabello castaño se encontraba mirando fijamente el paisaje que se mostraba tras la ventana de su habitación, mientras el gato de su hermana mayor se paseaba por esta.

Ella se mecía de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez, pues la mecedora en la que se encontraba sentada le permitía tal acción, sus pies se levantaron sin dejar de moverse, cosa que indignaría a su madre pues no era una posición adecuada para una señorita ya que dejaba ver los pliegues de su ropa interior.

Joder, en ocasiones su madre era un dolor en el trasero, pero no más que su tío.

Cualquiera que viera a la chica de 19 años que se mecía, pensarían que solo esta aburrida, pero alguien que de verdad la conociera, notaria una pizca de furia en sus ojos - aunque "pizca" no llega a la palabra adecuada - la chica se encontraba totalmente furiosa. Es decir, cómo es posible que la pusieran en ese tipo de situación a ella.

 _Ella_ , que era la gran y magnífica dueña de una de las mas poderosas cadenas que existían en él Abyss.

 _Ella_ , que era dueña de nada mas ni nada menos que B-Rabbit.

 ** _Ella_ , que**…

– Alice, puedes dejar de pensar en tu magnificiencia y dejar de pensar tanto, puedo escuchar lo que piensas incluso en el sótano, tu cerebro no da para tanto – una voz juguetona le susurro.

Era Alyss, su hermana mayor, estaba a un lado hablándole en él oído, nunca entendería como lograba moverse sin que ella la detectara, era tan molesta como su gato, que por cierto estaba restregandose en la pierna de su dueña.

– Dejame en paz y llevate a ese saco de pulgas contigo – le contestó malhumorada la pelinegra a la albina.

– ¡Hey, Chesshire no tiene pulgas, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de tu tonto conejo! – grito Alyss.

En eso un conejo pequeño y peludo con un lazo rojo de asomo por el hombro de su dueña. Tenía un lazo rojo atado en su cuello al igual que un gracioso chaleco a juego. Graciosamente parecía algún tipo de peluche con vida.

– B- Rabbit no tiene pulgas imbécil, su forma es como un peluche – gruño Alice.

– Como sea, madre te esta llamando, es para que bajes a almorzar, dice que dejes de hacer berrinches infantiles, tío también dice lo mismo – hablo Alyss dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación con su gato en brazos, mirando por ultima vez a su hermana.

– No seas así Lice...no has comido casi nada desde ayer, baja y come algo, no eres la única que está molesta – susurro con dulce voz, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Alice no volteo a ver, pero en su mirada se notaba tristeza, sabía que su hermana estaba preocupada, solo la llamaba así en ciertas ocasiones.

Con un ligero suspiro se levanto, antes de salir de su habitación con su índice acaricio al conejo que se agarraba de su cuello.

– Vamos B-rabbit, no puede ser tan malo –

Bueno, tal vez se equivoco.

ლ(́౪‵ლ)

Alice bajaba las gradas para ir a comer, cuando terminó el último escalón se digno a levantar la mirada. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho.

O mejor aún, no haber bajado.

Pues enfrente de sus ojos se mostraba algo no grato para ella.

Ahí, donde ella cenaba con su familia, ahí se encontraba ese hombre y su familia. Y ella claramente no tenía ganas de verlo todavía, entonces noto algo extraño en el y su familia.

¿Porque estaban rojos, tendrán fiebre o algo así?

Noto como su hermana le hacia señas, creía que señalaba su ropa. ¿Qué tiene de malo su ropa?

Ella se encontraba perfectamente….

Con él vestido ligeramente levantado y descalza. (Su vestido estaba siendo levantado por su cadena, al parecer uno de sus adornos se quedó atascado en este al intentar bajarse)

Bien, tampoco es que le interesara mucho en que la vieran así, después de todo ella no sabia que iban a estar aquí.

Sin darle vueltas al asunto, ayudó a su cadena a desengancharse, alisó su vestido y como si nada hubiera pasado y ella no estuviera descalza, se sentó.

Su madre encondia su rostro tras su abanico, al parecer estaba sonrojada y molesta, su tío la miraba severamente y su hermana reía ligeramente.

Volteo su mirada a las otras personas en la mesa, ahí estaban una mujer adulta y dos hombres que rondaban los 27 años, aunque él rubio se veía ligeramente menor al pelinegro.

El rubio estaba sonrojado y con él ceño fruncido señalando su molestia.

Alice le molesto que la miraran así.

– ¿Qué, nunca han visto las piernas de una mujer? – preguntó socorronamente.

–¡Alice!– reprendió su madre.

– No te preocupes Lacie, se ve que ella es una chica vivaz, le hará bien al amargado de mi hijo tener una mujer así – intentó aligerar el ambiente la mujer pelinegra de ojos verdes, imagino que era la madre de los dos que estaban con ella.

– Pero madre, ¿esa mujer vulgar va a ser la Esposa de mi hermano? – pregunto el molesto rubio.

– ¿Vulgar? – preguntaron molestas las gemelas.

– ¡Vincent, comportate. Te he dicho miles de veces que no le hables así a las señoritas! – reprendió la mujer.

– Suficiente, la comida se está enfriando, deberíamos empezar ya – hablo Oswald.

El almuerzo empezó sin objeciones.

Alice miro de nuevo alrededor, en el hombro de su prometido, estaba una cadena en forma de un peluche de cuervo, este tenía entre sus picos el pelo de él. En el hombro del rubio había un ratón muy lindo que parecía estar durmiendo y el el hombro de la señora no había nada, al parecer ella no era un contratista.

Miro a su madre, ella tampoco era una contratista, sin embargo era dueña del Abyss. Podía manejarlo a su antojo igual que su hermana. Y su tío, tenia un extraño animal semejante a un insecto-dragón. Luego dirigió su mirada al conejo en sus regazos, contrario a lo que todos pensaban B-Rabbit no era su nombre, solo Alyss y Jack sabían el nombre de este.

Con melancolía lo acaricio, este le abrazo su dedo, entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Melancolía.

Cuando terminaron de comer su tío empezó a hablar.

– Alice como has de saber, el chico que esta a lado de Lydia Nightray, es su hijo y tu futuro marido, Gilbert Nightray, el de a la par es tu cuñado Vincent Nightray – volviéndose a su futura suegra dijo – Ella es Lacie Baskerville, mi hermana y estas son sus hijas, Alice y Alyss Baskerville – finalizó.

– Como sabrán, mi esposo Levi hizo un trato con la cabecilla de la familia Nightray antes de que ellos murieran – hablo su madre – esto fue para terminar con las rencillas de la familia, el cual consistía en un matrimonio con su hijo mayor y mi hija mayor, pero como sabrán Alyss no puede casarse porque ella es la futura sucesora del Abyss por lo tanto el arreglo pasa a ser parte de mi hija menor, Alice –

Ella frunció el ceño, ella no quería casarse con nadie que no fuera el.

Aunque eso ahora es imposible.

Mientras acariciaba su cadena, se perdió en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando asentía para que no pensaran que los estaba ignorando, hasta que escuchó algo que no le gusto.

– Entonces queda definido, la boda será dentro de un mes – afirmó Lydia levantándose de la mesa.

– ¿Eh? – logro susurrar.

– Entonces los veremos dentro de un mes, aunque Gilbert y ustedes son bienvenidos a venir cuando deseen – dijo Oswald.

– Esperen..qué –

– Bien, los acompañare a la entrada – sugirió Lacie.

– Un gusto conocerte querida, en un futuro hablaremos más – se despidió Lydia con un beso en la mejilla.

– Pero yo...–

– Sigues sin agradarme – se "despidió" Vincent

– ….adiós – dijo Gilbert.

– Yo...– pero antes de que pudiera decir algo todos ya se habían marchado del comedor.

– Vaya, eso fue raro – comentó Alyss.

– ...Un mes...– susurro en shock Alice.

– Si, un mes, bastante pronto para mi gusto pero tu dijiste que estaba bien –

– ¿¡Qué yo qué!? – grito Alice.

A lo lejos una manada de cuervos salio volando.

ლ(́౪‵ლ)

Bueno, este vendría siendo el "prólogo" por no decir primer capítulo.

Por favor dejar un comentario para seguir la historia.


End file.
